The present invention relates to the general class of amusement devices wherein a predetermined period of time is allotted for each player to accomplish an objective, in the present case the steering of a vehicle along a continuously changing path. The amusement device of the present invention is provided with a playing surface having a path along which a magnetically attractable body moves. There is provided a magnetic mechanism on the opposite side of the playing surface for moving the magnet longitudinally and transversely along the playing surface, the simultaneous operation of the control knobs resulting in a variety of oblique movements permitting the steering of the body along the path. A timing mechanism, operable by the user to initially set one of several possible playing times, signals the end of the so allotted time period and thereafter renders inoperable the control knobs.